Fast Cars & Strong Women
by BlueDreams2
Summary: Dom has always had a passion for fast cars. But now he has a passion for something else too, or someone else. Can he change his ways? Dom/Letty
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was Saturday night and a crowd had gathered in LA. It was race night. There had been a clear winner and anyone who knew him wasn't in the least surprised. Dominic Toretto was a force to be reckoned with.

Dom grinned at the attention he was getting, lapping it up. He looked up and saw Letty frowning. She was not impressed. She walked off and Dom decided it was best not to follow her right away. She was angry... and she had a mean right hook.

Once he had extracted himself from his fan club, he walked over to his friends. Vince and Brian were laughing at something that Jesse had said and Mia looked bored.

"Hey my man! Nice race! You ran circles around that clown!" Vince laughed, bumping fists with Dom.

"Thanks man! Where's Letty?" Dom asked, looking around for his girlfriend.

Brian pointed behind Dom and he turned to look. Dom scowled as soon as he saw Letty talking to a guy who looked far too interested in her. He said something which made Letty laugh, and Dom was already on his way towards them. Dom walked straight past the man as if he wasn't there and put his arms around Letty's waist.

"Hey babe, I've been looking for you." He said as he kissed her neck, showing the guy who she had been talking to just who she belonged to.

Letty rolled her eyes, "Didn't look like it, thought you were signing autographs for your fan club."

Dom laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards their friends. The guy who Letty had been talking to took the hint and left. Letty pulled her hand from Dom's.

"What are you playing at? I was in the middle of a conversation!" She put her hands on her hips. She was not impressed.

"What? He was all over you! I was helping you out." Dom shouted.

"So you can hang out with your groupies but I can't talk to anyone else?" She shouted back.

"Of course you can! Just as long as they're women." Dom joked.

Letty spun around and tried to walk off.

Dom grabbed her hand and swung her back around to face him. "Letty I was just joking. Look you can talk to who you want, I just didn't like the way he was looking at you. You're my girl."

Letty was fuming. "You think I like the way all those skanks look at you?"

"No, I know you don't. I promise I'll make more of an effort to avoid skanks, if you avoid… well men in general" He grinned and Letty laughed.

"Deal."

"That's my girl!" Dom grinned as he pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled her tighter and deepened the kiss, reminding her exactly how he felt about her. Dom loved the attention he got from the ladies, but as far as he was concerned there was only one woman for him. He threw his arm around Letty's shoulder and they made their way back to their friends.

* * *

><p>This is my first FF fan fic. Hope it was ok, let me know what you think. Hope to continue it if people like it. :-)<p>

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As had become race night tradition, everyone went to the Toretto's afterwards for a drink. Vince and Leon used the time to chat up new conquests. Vince currently had his arm around a blonde telling her the story of how he had been shot whilst on a job. Whilst it wasn't one of the team's fondest memories, everyone had pulled through and Vince liked to use it to impress the ladies. He'd finally accepted Brian after he pulled him off of the truck, though he never seemed to tell the ladies that particular point.

Brian and Mia were sat on the sofa playing a car game on the Xbox. Dom took a swig of his beer and looked around. This is what he loved; his family. They were by no means a conventional family, but they were his family. After watching Vince strike out with another lady, Dom laughed and headed outside. Jesse was sat on the porch staring at the sky.

"What's up Jesse?" Dom asked, leaning against the door. Jesse was the youngest of the team, and they all felt very protective of him. He was young and naïve, but brilliant with cars.

"Err, nothing Dom, just thinking about my Dad." Jesse said, looking up at Dom. "Do you think he'll take me racing when he gets out?"

Dom smiled, "I bet he will."

"That'd be cool" Jesse grinned, before getting up and heading back in the house.

Dom leaned on the railing and looked up at the sky. He took a swig of his beer and headed back inside. After taking a look around, he noticed Letty was missing.

"Yo Mia, where's Letty?" He shouted to his sister.

Mia looked up from the game she was playing and shrugged. "She wasn't feeling great, think she went upstairs."

Dom turned and made his way upstairs. He found Letty curled up on their bed. He made his way towards her and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to stroke her back.

"You ok Let?" He asked, concerned. Letty never liked to miss out on a party.

Letty slowly turned to face Dom, looking pale and exhausted.

"Hmm, I'm fine, just a little tired." She whispered, closing her eyes again.

Dom wasn't convinced; he reached out and touched her forehead. She was burning up.

"Jesus babe, you're overheating."

Letty pushed his hand from her head and sighed. "Mm… fine… just... sleep."

Dom went to the bathroom and got a flannel, running it under some cold water and wringing it out. He made his way back to Letty and gently pressed it to her forehead. She sighed again and smiled.

"Hmm, that feels nice Dom."

"I'll be right back babe." He said, kissing her gently as he made his way downstairs.

"Leon, Letty's not feeling too hot so I'm gonna keep an eye on her. Keep an eye on the party for me?"

"You got it bro!" Leon said, bumping fists with his friend.

As he was heading back upstairs to his sick girlfriend his sister stopped him.

"Is she ok?" Mia asked, her voice full of concern. Like Dom, Mia knew that Letty wasn't one to get sick, or if she did, to let it get in her way.

"She's got a temperature, she needs sleep. I'm going to go up and keep an eye on her."

Mia nodded and said goodnight.

Dom walked back into their bedroom to find her exactly as he left her. He took his top off and slowly eased into bed beside her. She stirred and smiled when she saw him. She wrapped an arm around his chest and laid her head on him. Dom kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep baby, you'll feel better tomorrow."

He hoped he was right. Letty never let people take care of her. She liked to look after herself. The fact that she wasn't giving him hell for being protective was another reason that Dom knew she wasn't well. He held her close and listened to her breathing even out. Once he was sure she was sleeping, he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. It was really nice of you.<p>

Hope you liked the next little chapter. Let me know what you think.

BlueDreams2


End file.
